The Darling Buds of May
by starmoon1
Summary: Alternate Universe: Kagome Higurashi goes and visits patients at the local hospital... changing her own life, as well as another's... (rating may be subject to change, I'm not sure, yet) READ AND REVIEW!!!! ALERT:Chapter EIGHTEEN is up FINALLY!!!
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: This is only my second fan fiction (read my first piece, "Of Fires and Starlit Nights"!). I'll update as fast as I can, but I'm only 17, and I'm sure you know how the whole school thing is (*grrrr's at unfinished home work on top of the book bag.). Anyway, just read, review, and enjoy (and don't forget, I love constructive critism!)!  
  
Disclaimer: I know. I know. I don't own Inu-yasha, okay?!?! *sniffle, sniffle* I don't know who gets pleasure out of making me admit that, but who you are (you know who you are, admit it!) you're just weird.  
  
The Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Kagome Higuarshi walked down the hospital wing, her backpack stuffed full of magazines, books, and whatever odds or ends she could fit into it. Today, she was going to visit hospital patients. Her grandfather usually performed the task, but he had rites to perform at the family shrine that could not be put off. The duty was therefore left to Kagome, and really, she didn't mind.  
  
'I guess it's about time I started helping out more with shrine duties, anyway.' she sighed. 'Hospitals always make me sad. Maybe I should've called Sango to come with me.' Kagome smiled, thinking of her friend. They had always been close, since before either girl could possibly remember.  
  
"Whoops! Almost passed the room!" Kagome doubled back to her first stop.  
  
"Hmmm.. Yup! This is it, room 413!" She knocked on the door before walking in, smiling cheerfully at the little boy sitting up in bed.  
  
"Hello, Shippou! Sota asked me to bring you this." She reached into her massive bag and pulled out a comic book for her little brother's friend. Shippou, only recently having his tonsils removed, could only nod, but his green eyes were bright and lively, expressing his delight.  
  
"Oh, and this is from me! Hope you enjoy it." Kagome gave the little boy a rather large, colorful lollypop. He sook his head, making his already ruffled brown hair even more unruly, and mouthed a thank you.  
  
"You're welcome." Kagome beamed. Pleasing children had always made her happy. " I know Sota will be happy to see you back at school soon." After a few minutes more, Kagome said her goodbyes and moved on to other patients. They all seemed to be different; old, young, different injuries, or illness's and the like. By the end of the afternoon, she had nearly exhausted the supplies in her bag; but there was one room left for her to visit. Room 440. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate." - William Shakespeare  
The Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
" Hrmmm. Inu-yasha Masato." 'Strange name. oh, well!' Kagome shrugged her shoulders and knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away. I don't want any medicine." quipped a disgruntled voice from inside.  
  
"I'm not a nurse, or a doctor," called Kagome . " I'm just a visitor. May I come in?"  
  
"Feh. I don't WANT any visitors, either, so go away."  
  
" Humph!" something about this person annoyed Kagome. "I CAME here to visit and I'm NOT leaving UNTIL I've visited!" She retorted stubbornly.  
  
"Fine! Come in and see if I care!"  
  
"Fine! I WILL come in!" Kagome pushed the door open. Her eyes met with a boy around her age, maybe a year or so older, with wild, jet black hair and unusual violet eyes.  
  
Inu-yasha had just begun to drift off to sleep when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
'Damned nurses.' He thought. 'Always waiting until I'm comfortable and then they decide to pump me full of drugs.'  
  
"Go away. I don't want any medicine.' He called.  
  
"I'm not a nurse, or a doctor, I'm just a visitor. May I come in?"  
  
'A girl? Who in the hell - well I don't care, I don't want anyone to come in here. '  
  
"Feh. I don't WANT any visitors, either, so go away." 'Humph. that'll take care of her.' thought Inu-yasha.  
  
"I CAME here to visit and I'm NOT leaving UNTLIE I've visited!"  
  
'Who the hell is she?! Doesn't ANYONE know the meaning of GO AWAY anymore?!' "Fine! Come in and see if I care!"  
  
"Fine! I WILL come in!"  
  
He pushed himself put into a sitting position, wincing at the pain in his back. 'Hell if I'm going to look like I need help. been a while since I've had to sit up, but I'm NOT taking any of her damned pity.'  
  
The girl pushed the door open and came in. He looked up and met her hazel eyes. 'She can't be any older than me. I don't know her, so why is she here?'  
  
"Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi!" She said, determined to be as cheerful as was possible. " Your name is Inu-yasha, right? " Kagome asked.  
  
"You're a regular genius. " Retorted Inu-yasha.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Well, I certainly don't pity this guy. Don't see why he's in here, either. he looks perfectly healthy to me. oh, well.' Kagome sat down and rifled through her bag, but didn't find anything she thought he'd like.  
  
"Is there something you'd like me to bring you next time I visit?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, an off button, to make you stop talking..."  
  
The girl ignored the comment. " Well, I'll have to think of some things you might like, then." After a few more minutes, she got up and heaved her bag up onto her shoulders. " Well, see you tomorrow, then! " The girl called Kagome left as suddenly as she had come.  
  
Inu-yasha settled back down to rest. " Stupid girl." he mumbled. "Stubborn, annoying." Inu-yasha drifted off to sleep.  
  
As Kagome made her way back down the hallway, a nurse stopped her. "Wait a moment, Miss. Higurashi, is that right?"  
  
" Yes mam?" Kagome wondered if she'd done something wrong.  
  
" I just wanted to thank you, Miss Higurashi. You've been so kind to the patients here, and. and well, you're the first person to get that Masato boy to even sit up."  
  
" I don't' think I've met anyone so stubborn before!" Kagome said. "Talking to him is like talking to a wall. "  
  
The nurse chuckled a bit and rolled her eyes. " He's a bit stubborn yes, but don't judge him yet, Miss." The nurse said her good bye's to Kagome and made her way down the hall. Kagome walked on to the elevator and pressed the button. The door opened, and Kagome stepped inside, pressing the button that would take her to the first floor as she entered.  
  
" It's sad, really. You know she's the only visitor that boy's had other than Mr. Myouga ." said a short nurse with a push cart.  
  
"Can't really blame him for being so stubborn. the Masato boy's already lost his parents, and now he has to learn to walk again." Said a nurse at the desk to the first one. The elevator door closed.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, before all you lawyer people start jumping on me and beating me with the proverbial stick, the disclaimer is in the first chapter, so I don't have to write one for each chapter after it.  
  
*Hears a knock on the door* "Yes? Who is it?"  
  
In bounds a small furry creature. "Starmoon!!"  
  
"Shippou! How? Why -"  
  
"Don't speak, love.just pet my head."  
  
".Ummm.."  
  
"I'm in love with you, starmoon! Come away with me!"  
  
" I thought you were too young!"  
  
" Actually, I'm just really short."  
  
"Oh, okay! Sorry, looks like I'm running away with Shippou, so my next chapters might be a little late!"  
  
*Shippou and Starmoon bound off together, leaving a trail of mushrooms behind.* 


	3. Chapter Three

".Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all to short a date." William Shakespeare  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"No."  
  
"But - "  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Well, what about - "  
  
"Don't you know when to quit?!" asked an exasperated Inu-yasha.  
  
"Of COURSE not." Kagome said sweetly, determined to be as annoyingly cheerful as possible. It was three days later, and Kagome was still trying to figure out what it was Inu-yasha liked.  
  
"Why don't you just go away?" he asked.  
  
"Now why would I do that, when I still haven't figured out what you like?"  
  
" Let me make it easy for you, then. I'd like it very much if you'd GO AWAY."  
  
"But I'm going to come back later, anyway, you'll just have to think of something else." Said Kagome. She began to stuff books and papers back into her massive bag.  
  
" Is that so? Well I'll have to leave the hospital. You wouldn't be able to annoy me if I go home."  
  
" If I make you want to go home, then all the more reason for me to visit you!" Kagome smiled.  
  
Blinking, all Inu-yasha could do was stare.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Right, then!" said Kagome. " I'm going home, now. See you tomorrow!" She shouldered her pack, waved goodbye, and left.  
  
Inu-yasha settled back down after she closed the door. He'd noticed that over the last couple of days, sitting up had gotten easier, less painful. 'That visit wasn't as long as the last one.' thought Inu-yasha, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sango peered over her glass at her friend as she sipped her water. Kagome was seated at the end of the table. They'd decided to go window shopping that morning, since school was closed for a holiday, but Kagome's mind wasn't on their shopping trip. They were sat in the restaurant with their purchases. Neither girl said much during lunch. Kagome seemed content to stare out the window and sigh while Sango fidgeted with her bag. The silence dragged on.  
  
'Something's on her mind.' Thought Sango. 'Kagome's never this quiet.'  
  
"Kagome.? Kagome?"  
  
"Hmmm." Was all Kagome said. Sango tried again to reach her friend.  
  
"Kagome, what is it? What's bothering you? Something's on your mind that you're not telling me."  
  
" I don't know, Sango. It's just, well, the hospital thing." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you today?" She asked.  
  
"It's not a big deal! Forget I mentioned it." Kagome plastered a smile on her face, and though she still worried about her friend, Sango didn't press her further.  
  
Kagome walked down the sidewalk, still thinking. 'Why am I so upset?! It's not like he cares what I think or anything! I wouldn't want pity if I was in his position.' Kagome stopped suddenly, finding herself just outside the hospital entrance.  
  
'Oh, just stop worrying! He's just a patient that I'm visit everyday, so I just need to cool it, and everything will be fine. There's no reason to be nervous! There's no reason for him to MAKE me nervous.' She walked into the hospital.  
  
Author's Note: What did you think? I hope it's not too boring right now, but it's hard to write stories in an alternate universe and develop the characters properly! *cries* I'm racking my brain here! Okay, I'm not going to rant much longer, just remember, KEEP REVIEWING!!!! I NEED THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM SO I CAN FIX STUFF!!! And the disclaimer is at the top of the first chapter just for all you lawyer people. Until next time, people! 


	4. Dude! This is Important!

Okay, I know this isn't a chapter, but I want to get a few things out of my head and on to the paper (Er, hard drive, I guess). This is not only for my benefit, but for all you readers out there, too, so just bear with me, and I promise, it won't take long!!! (makes puppy eyes)  
  
1: This is the first time I've done an ongoing fan fiction. I'm trying to get the chapters up as fast as I can. However, that is no excuse for me not to run the spell check at least five times and analyze every word to make sure all is spelled properly and that everything is grammatically correct (the exception, of course, being the occasional dialogue and what not.). If you see something that you think is wrong grammatically or verbally, don't hesitate to let me know! Send me a message/review to let me know what's wrong and maybe a suggestion or possible correction so I'll know to check and change.  
  
2: Like always, I ask that you let me know what you think about the story. Now, that doesn't mean that I want you to tell me what to write or anything like that, but I want to know what you think! Really! I truly want to know! Any constructive criticism is appreciated (but no flaming!). I'm only in high school, and I know I'm not perfect. By reviewing, you help me expand on my ability to write.  
  
3: I'm still pretty new to writing fan fiction, and I'm still getting used to the idea of letting people read what I write. I'd appreciate it if somebody out there told me:  
  
a: what a song fiction is (and how you go about the writing process for one)  
  
b: what the difference between fan fiction and original fan fiction is.  
  
c: whether "Shippou" is a play on "tail" or "the seven treasures" and which one is technically correct.  
  
Okay! Now that I've given everybody's brain a good spin (including my own) it's back to writing for me! Well, at least, after I figure out why Willa Cather looks like a friend of mine (or is that why my friend looks like Willa Cather?). Hrmmm.. Maybe I should concentrate more on my make-up work for my classes. (note to the rest of the world: NEVER catch the flu and bronchitis at the same time!) Okay, until my next post, then! Bye, bye for now!!! 


	5. Chapter Four

".Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often his gold complexion dimm'd;" William Shakespeare  
  
The Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Kagome sat in a chair on the far side of the hospital bed, reading through her notes.  
  
'Ugh!' Thought Kagome disgustedly. 'I'm always behind in Algebra! Why do I always get stuck with this.'  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Inu-yasha, as he sat up in the bed near Kagome's chair.  
  
'Should I tell him? I bet he'll just tell me how I'm annoying him by studying. oh well.' Kagome met his eyes squarely.  
  
" I'm working on my Algebra for school."  
  
Inu-yasha bent over, wincing a little, and peered at her work. He frowned at the equations on her paper and sat up.  
  
'Might as well do something.' He thought to himself.  
  
" Come here." Said Inu-yasha  
  
"What for?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Did it sound like a request?" Quipped Inu-yasha. " Come and move your chair over here. I wanna see what you've been doing with your work there."  
  
'He wants to help me? No way.' Thought Kagome, with astonishment.  
  
"Humph. Alright."  
  
Thirty minutes passed, as Inu-yasha showed Kagome the proper steps to follow to solve the problems in her homework. Twenty more minutes passed, as the two moved on to discuss history papers, and poets, before Kagome realized it was long since past time for her to leave.  
  
Kagome apologized for overstaying, and packed her bag hurriedly.  
  
"Why do you carry so much in that bag of yours?" Asked Inu-yasha  
  
"Hrm. That's a good question." Inu-yasha sweat-dropped as Kagome hauled he pack up on to her back. She waved good bye and was gone.  
  
"Strange. she's not as annoying as I thought she was." Said Inu-yasha to himself. He rubbed his side, remembering how painful it had been to lean over just to look at her work. How long had it been since he'd bent his body like that? Inu-yasha decided it was too long. He needed to stretch a little bit more later. after he took a nap, anyway.  
  
"It doesn't sound so terrible." Said Sango.  
  
" She and Kagome were sitting on a bench having lunch in the yard in front of the school, preferring to be out of doors rather than inside on such a nice day.  
  
" It's not, really." Said Kagome. "You know, it's strange. Inu-yasha is so annoying sometimes, but then he does something like, well, like helping with my Algebra, and, oh, I don't know, it's just different, is all. Well, what do you think, Sango?" Sango, however, wasn't listening. Kagome turned to see her friend - who was blushing furiously - reach for her history book and clobber a peculiar young man over the head with it.  
  
"How - how dare you!" Shouted Sango, hitting the boy over the head again. Kagome turned her back to the pair, trying to stifle giggles. It seemed that Miroku Kawasaki had tried, yet again, to get Sango's attention. His method of placing his hand in a rather undesirable place - namely Sango's backside - had indeed grabbed the girl's attention, though not in the way the young man would have liked.  
  
"My dear Sango, I merely wished to have a word with you about - " Whatever it was Miroku wished to speak of with Sango was lost, as she had yet again hit him over the head for touching her.  
  
"Let's go, Kagome." Said Sango. Kagome didn't argue, but waved to Miroku as they left for their next class, hoping that Sango hadn't left a dent anywhere on his head.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Sorry I haven't posted all week, I've been working on lots of stuff for school, and it's obviously been taking up my time *stares ominously at the pile of work for her literature class that's piled on her desk*. So, what did you think? Not too short, is it? I hoped you like it. Oh, and before the whole theatre community in the State beats down my door and tries to strangle me, I AM using the clips of poem from one of Shakespeare's sonnets (hence the title). I WOULD like to note, however, that Shakespeare's copywrite ran out a LONG, LONG, LONG time ago, though I DO NOT OWN any of his works. "Sigh." *Stares out window as disappointed theatre people retreat from the house*. I'll post another chapter as soon as I can. In the mean while, keep the reviews, comments, and criticisms coming! 


	6. Chapter Five

".And every fair from fair declines, By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;" William Shakespeare  
  
Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
'Kagome's here early today.' thought Inu-yasha. 'I hope nothing's wrong.' he blushed, knowing that he shouldn't worry about that girl. But lately, it seemed he couldn't help but, at the very least, think about Kagome. He pulled himself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Um, you can come in." Inu-yasha mumbled.  
  
The door opened, and someone stepped in, but it wasn't Kagome.  
  
"Sess? What're you doing here? It's the middle of the day, so shouldn't you be working?" Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha's older brother. He had taken over the family's company since the accident; Sesshomaru had spent the last month and a half buried in paperwork, trying to straight out various accounts. In fact, he'd worked so hard, that the company had actually improved from its previous standing, which was already well to do in the first place.  
  
"I decided to take a lunch brake and stop by. I'd almost forgotten what you'd looked like." He smirked.  
  
"Feh." Inu-yasha looked out the window. He really wished Kagome was here.  
  
"Besides, Mr. Myoga was unable to visit you today." Sesshomaru glanced at his brother sideways. 'The last time I saw him, Inu-yasha didn't look like he'd pull through. so many injuries, and then his legs. But it seems he's starting to heal.'  
  
Sesshomaru sat in a chair next to Inu-yasha's bed. They stayed that way for a long time, one looking out the window, the other leaning back, eyes closed. Inu-yasha finally broke the silence.  
  
"So. how's that uh, what's-his-name? Jakki?" Sesshomaru laughed softly.  
  
"You mean my secretary Jaken? I don't believe I've met a more. well, let us call him dedicated in terms of his job and the general concerns of our family." Inu-yasha snorted.  
  
"So in other words, he's a pain in the -"  
  
"Um, hello? Inu-yasha?"  
  
'Kagome's here?!' Inu-yasha thought excitedly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. 'He has a female visitor?'  
  
"Co-come in, Kagome." Sesshomaru looked quickly to his brother, who in turn, was looking at the door, excitement plain on his face. 'Hrm. I was told he wouldn't see anyone other than Myoga or me.' Sesshomaru turned to see a lovely young woman around his brother's age with dark hair, engaging hazel eyes, and a pleasant smile.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize you had a visitor. Shall I come back tomorrow instead?" A brief look of panic flickered across Inu-yasha's face. 'Ah. I understand now. It seems you've chosen well brother.' Sesshomaru smiled, at the young woman and stood up to greet her.  
  
"Do not leave, Miss. I do believe that your departure would greatly trouble my younger brother, and I do not particularly wish to be in the same room when Inu-yasha is angry." He watched as both looked away, blushing. He held out his hand. "I am Sesshomaru Misato, Inu-yasha's older brother. I do not believe Inu-yasha has graced me with your name, though."  
  
"Her name's Kagome." mumbled Inu-yasha, still looking away.  
  
"Does she not have a last name as well?" asked Sesshomaru, eyes laughing.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Well, Miss Higurashi, I shall leave you with my brother now. My lunch brake is almost over, anyway. Inu-yasha? You must be polite to Miss Higurashi." He bowed politely, and made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"So, how are you today?" Kagome said a little too enthusiastically.  
  
Author's Note: So, how'd you like my version of Sesshomaru? I wanted to make him a little nicer. Hope it's not too out of character though! Oh, and don't worry, there will be much, much more to come with Sango and Miroku. Sorry if this chapter's a little short. I've been exercising my brain all day. Again, I hope you've enjoyed my fan fiction so far. And as always, READ AND REVIEW!!! Until next time, enjoy!  
  
- Starmoon 


	7. Chapter Six

".But thy eternal summer shall not fade, Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;" William Shakespeare  
  
The Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Sango looked to the left of her desk. There he was, Miroku Kawasaki. 'Why is he staring at me' she wondered. 'Doesn't he get enough of my backside?'  
  
She sighed. 'He acts sensible around other people. why can't he act normal around me?' She did find Miroku to be interesting - well, handsome, actually - she'd admitted that to herself. She'd even thought that she might go out with him, if he'd ask her. But it seemed that Miroku was content to flirt with all of the girls in school. 'Hrm. not like I care or anything.'  
  
Sango's thoughts again wondered, this time to her friend, Kagome. It seemed that every time Sango asked her about her visitations at the hospital, she'd blush and mumble "Fine.", and change the subject. Lately, her visits had gotten more frequent. 'What's going on with her.?' Sango wondered.  
  
"Kagome? What are you thinking about?" asked Sango. School had let out, and they were sitting in Kagome's room. Sango sat on the bed, while Kagome preferred to sit in her desk chair. It was pouring rain outside.  
  
"Not much. why?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh, come on." said Sango. "Something is going on, and you're not telling me."  
  
Kagome looked at her friend. Sango actually looked a little hurt. 'I don't see why not...' she thought. 'It's not really that big of a deal, is it?'  
  
"Well. I don't know, it's just Inu-yasha." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" Sango looked confused. "OH, you mean that Misato guy you visit on your trips to the hospital, right?" she asked. Kagome blushed  
  
"Yeah. I just don't know anymore, Sango" said Kagome. "At first, he was such a jerk. But now he's being nice. Sometimes it seems like he's about to say something important, but then he just turns away, or says something - something stupid - and I don't know what to do. First I'm some annoying girl, then I'm not annoying, or I'm stupid, but then I'm not stupid. I just don't understand!"  
  
Sango listened as Kagome went on about this Inu-yasha person. Then suddenly, a light clicked on in her head. 'I guess I can't be sure unless I see it for myself.' she thought.  
  
"Um, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Sango?" She asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like me to go with you to the hospital today. I don't have anywhere important to be." She hoped Kagome would say yes. Otherwise, Sango wouldn't be able to confirm her suspicions.  
  
"I don't know. are you sure you want to go?" Kagome bit her lip.  
  
"Of course I would. Besides, you've asked me to go with you before. since I was unable to go before, I'll make it up to you and go today. Or do you not want me to go with you?" she watched Kagome, noting her expressions as her friend thought it over.  
  
"Well, if you're sure you want to come, then great!" Kagome said finally.  
  
"Alright, then! Let's get ready and go." Said Sango.  
  
'I wonder, is it possible that that Inu-yasha person has feelings for Kagome?'  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Hope this chapter isn't too corny! I wrote this off the flip of my head, so I don't know how it is. However, I WILL know if you do me one little intsy-wintsy favor: READ and REVIEW!!! *giggle* Original idea, huh? Well, anyway, I'll remind you all to go and read my other fictions. "Of Fires and Starlit Nights" my one-shot and first fan fiction (about Inu-yasha, of course) and "Daughter of the Past, Light of the Future", another ongoing fiction I started recently (coincides with Animorphs - I can't help it, that series was addicting!). Well, anyway, I'm going to go and make music with my orchestra all day tomorrow (haha! I'm a violinist!), so I won't be writing anything for a day. Gomen! - Starmoon 


	8. Chapter Seven

". Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou growest;" William Shakespeare  
  
The Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
"Um, Sango?" Kagome chewed on her lip nervously.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Kagome?" Sango looked her friend over, Watching a silent battle play over the girl's face. They were standing in front of Inu-yasha's hospital room door, Kagome's hand poised over it, ready to knock.  
  
"Oi, Kagome is that you out there?" an annoyed voice quipped on the other side. "What's wrong? Don't just stand out there, come in."  
  
'Hrm.' thought Sango 'well, he sounds nice.'  
  
".you'll look stupid if you just stand out there staring at the door, ya know."  
  
'Or not.' Sango stared at the door, eye twitching. She looked to her friend to see how she took the comment.  
  
"Humph!" said Kagome "I'm coming in already, okay? And I brought a friend with me, so be NICE!" Kagome pushed the door open, taking Sango's wrist and leading her into the room where a boy roughly of Kagome's age sat, arms crossed over his chest. His hair was long, black, and unruly, and his eyes were an unusual shade of violet.  
  
"Feh." he mumbled. 'Did she have to bring a friend with her?' he asked himself. 'I was hoping she'd come by herself. and last time she was here, Kagome never really talked the rest of the visit, because my stupid brother was acting all weird.' Inu-yasha blushed from the memory of that last visit. He couldn't ever remember blushing so much before in his life, and he was sure the memory was fresh in Kagome's mind, too, from the way she wouldn't meet his eyes when she came in. 'Damn Sesshomaru.'  
  
"Hello, Inu-yasha. I'm Kagome's friend, Sango Tsubaki."  
  
Inu-yasha took in the appearance of the new visitor. She had long deep brown, almost black hair tied in a ponytail, and green eyes.  
  
"Why did you come with Kagome?" he asked finally.  
  
"Well, when she first started making trips to the hospital, she asked me to come, but I was unavailable to go with her at the time. I thought I'd make it up to Kagome by coming with her today." Inu-yasha regarded the new person suspiciously.  
  
The quiet of the room that carried after the brief exchange was too much for Kagome to bear, and she broke the silence.  
  
"So, how was your day today, Inu-yasha?" She asked somewhat enthusiastically.  
  
"Feh. Same as always." he muttered.  
  
As the visit came to a close, Kagome began to re-pack her school work into her bag. Sango took the brief moment to examine her own thoughts, barely hiding the upturned corners of her mouth as she watched Kagome blush as she said goodbye to Inu-yasha, and observed silently as Inu-yasha protested a little, telling her friend that she had to do this or that.  
  
'Trying to stall her departure.' Sango thought with a raised eyebrow. She regarded the pair thoughtfully, as she and Kagome finally left, Kagome promising that she would come back soon.  
  
"Is everything alright, Sango?" asked Kagome. Sango was awoken from her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, I'm fine." Sango looked up to the setting sun.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come home with me and call somebody to pick you up, Kagome?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Sango. Go home. I'll see you back at school on Monday." Kagome waved to her friend cheerfully as she walked on down the sidewalk.  
  
Sango watched her retreating back. 'I hope she's careful.'  
  
Author's Note: Oohh. you know I'm just really evil sometimes. I know, I'm sorry it's a short chapter, but hey, at least I'm posting one, right? Just in case you care, my orchestra group made the highest score possible. And yay! My Inu-yasha cd just arrived in the mail today! La! Well, anyway, I want everybody to read and review. I really, really, REALLY need to see some reviews here, people! Otherwise I might get angry, and everyone KNOWS you just don't make a short person angry, right? GOOD!! *makes annoyingly cutsie happy face and peace sign* Until later, everyone! -Starmoon 


	9. Chapter Eight

". So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee." - William Shakespeare  
  
The Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Kagome walked on down the sidewalk, pulling her sweater closer to her to keep out the chill. She watched as the sky moved from fiery orange, to deep red, and finally, to a cool purple. 'It's like a painting, almost.' she thought. Kagome turned on a corner and continued to walk in the direction of her family's shrine. There were less people around now, and the chill in the air continued to grow, making Kagome shiver.  
  
"I'm almost home." she said to know one. Suddenly, she felt something tug on her sweater, pulling her to a small side street. Kagome felt her bag being removed. She tried to scream, but one hand covered her mouth, as another brought a string around her neck. Kagome fell to her knees as she felt the string slowly tighten, her eyes already growing hazy from lack of air. She could vaguely feel something hard connect with her left eye, and after, her cheek. Kagome's thoughts began to wander to her family - her mother, grandfather, and little brother - to Inu-yasha.  
  
'No. I can't die like this.I won't die like this!' It was like waking from a dream. Something of Kagome's dulling senses alerted her to the attacker who was now standing behind her. She felt the hand that still covered her mouth. At once, Kagome bit down as hard as she could on that hand. The person let out a gasp of pain, releasing his grip and giving her the time she needed to kick the man from behind and run.  
  
Kagome stumbled down the street trying her best to run as fast as she could to her home. She felt the string slide down her neck and to the ground as she kept running. She raced up the shrine steps, only stopping when she felt that she'd run into the door. She pounded on it, and fell into the arms of her shocked grandfather, crying.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you're okay?!" asked Sango on the phone. It was Sunday. Kagome sat on her bed, massaging her forehead. She looked into the mirror, frowning at the bruises blooming around her eye and cheek, and the lesions that had been left on her neck.  
  
"I'll be fine, Sango. I'm just going to have to replace my book bag, now. That means we'll go on a shopping trip soon, right?" Kagome said reassuringly to her friend.  
  
"Oh, Kagome." Sango sighed. "Why didn't you let me walk with you at the very least? This never would've happened if I'd insisted."  
  
"Sango, don't be so silly! It's not your fault, so don't even try to blame yourself." Kagome tried to shake her head, but that only made it hurt more. "Listen, I've got to go, Sango. I'm going to visit patients at the hospital again today." Kagome could practically here Sango frown over the phone.  
  
"You know Kagome, I don't think Inu-yasha is going to be very happy when he finds out."  
  
"What do you mean? It's not like there are any bruises or anything." Kagome frowned in the mirror again. She knew she couldn't lie well.  
  
"Well. just make sure you get a ride to the hospital or- or something." Sango warned.  
  
"Don't worry." Kagome sighed on the phone. "I don't think Grandpa is going to let me get anywhere by myself for a long, long time."  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you later, then. See you at school tomorrow!"  
  
"Alright, Sango, you too!" Kagome hung up the phone.  
  
'I wonder how I'm going to hide this.I don't have any make-up that would cover the bruises.' Kagome sighed again.  
  
"Oh, well." She began to get dressed.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
'She's here.' thought Inu-yasha. "Come in." He said.  
  
"Hey, Inu-yasha!" Kagome said cheerfully. Inu-yasha looked at the small form that walked into the room. 'Something's wrong with her.' he told himself.  
  
"Hey, where's that bag you're always carrying around with you?" he asked suspiciously. Kagome blushed.  
  
"Oh, I - uh - left it at home today." She kept her face turned so all Inu- yasha saw was the right side of her face.  
  
'Why won't she look at me?' he wondered. 'Wait a second' his eyes narrowed. 'What's that on her neck.?'  
  
As Kagome sat down on the right side of the bed, Inu-yasha reached over and grabbed her wrist, swinging her around to look at him. He was shocked at what he saw. Kagome's left eye was severely swollen, a dark bruise circled around it. Her cheek under her eye sported another bruise to match. His eyes traveled down to her neck, where a thin red mark traveled around it. Kagome blush went from a light pink to a deep red.  
  
"What the hell happened." Inu-yasha managed to say through gritted teeth. He still hadn't let go of her wrist. "Answer me, Kagome. Who did this to you?" Inu-yasha was seething.  
  
"I - it's not bad." She mumbled.  
  
"Someone tried to hurt you, Kagome! I want to know who the hell it was!" she winced as he shouted. The noise made her head ache.  
  
"I was walking home last night, and someone tried to attack me." Inu-yasha watched as she turned to look out the window, a single tear sliding down her cheek. That's what pushed him over the edge. He hated to see girls cry. Someone had hurt Kagome, and they were going to pay for it.  
  
"That's it." He said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm going to get my legs working again. and when I do, you're never leaving my sight again."  
  
Author's Note: So, what did you think? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!!! Review! Oh, and speaking of reviews, a big thank you to all of the people who have reviewed my story so far! Yay! I hope you're enjoying this! I tried to make the chapter longer, like some of you have requested. Until I post again! -Starmoon 


	10. Chapter Nine

". . . Not from the stars do I my judgment pluck; And yet methinks I have astronomy," William Shakespeare  
  
The Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Sesshomaru only barely managed to contain his laughter. He watched the scene in his younger brother's hospital room with interest. Miss Higurashi was standing by the window with her arms crossed and her head turned, as Inu-yasha proceeded to argue with her over some point or other.  
  
"You're NOT going to go around by yourself!" shouted Inu-yasha  
  
"Oh I'm not, am I?! I don't see why you're so upset!" Kagome huffed.  
  
"Why I'm upset?! What is wrong with you, you stupid girl?! That man could have KILLED you, and you don't see why I'm upset?!" Sesshomaru saw this as his chance to end the argument. He cleared his throat rather audibly, gaining the attention of the latter two in the room. Inu-yasha turned, noticing his brother for the first time.  
  
"Sess, I need you to do a favor for me. . ." he said.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! I don't need -" but Inu-yasha cut her off.  
  
"Last night, someone attacked Kagome. . . I want you to see that wherever she goes, someone is there with her. I don't want anything to happen to her again, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome, who blushed a furious shade of red as Inu-yasha related this information to him.  
  
"Really, Inu-yasha, I'll be fine. . . I don't see why you're so worried." Kagome said gently.  
  
"I told you already, until I can watch you myself, you're GOING to have someone with you to make sure you're okay."  
  
"Oh, Inu-yasha. . ." Kagome turned her head, and that's when Sesshomaru saw the bruises on her face and the lesions left on her neck.  
  
'I don't blame him. . . I would feel the same way if something happened to the one I loved. . .' Sesshomaru tried to imagine his reaction if someone had done such a thing to his fiancé. He couldn't picture himself doing anything less than ripping out the heart of such a person if they laid a hand on HIS Rin. . .  
  
"I have to agree with my brother in THIS argument." Sesshomaru finally said after a moment. "I will see that Myoga will be here to take her home every day."  
  
"Feh. Stupid girl. . ." He looked perfectly smug again. 'Almost like his old self. . .' Thought Sesshomaru.  
  
"UGH!! I'm just not going to win this one, am I?" Kagome said helplessly.  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Higurashi. The moments in which I agree with my younger brother are rare indeed. . . You will not lose very many arguments with him." Sesshomaru reassured her.  
  
"Well. . .I-I need to be going, anyway. Grandpa will be here to pick me up, now." Kagome mumbled, still blushing.  
  
"Sess? Go down with her and talk to that man. I want him to know that Mr. Myoga will pick her up in the mornings to take her to school and pick her up in the afternoons from now on." Inu-yasha was almost grinning at her shocked face.  
  
"Pick me up? You are sending someone to PICK ME UP?! I CAN take care of myself, thank you very much!!!" Inu-yasha waved his hand at her.  
  
"Of course you can. . . Now, don't forget to be ready in the morning." He teased.  
  
"Oohh, you-"  
  
"Let us go, now, Miss. Higurashi. I don't believe you will wish to keep your grandfather waiting, now do you?" Sesshomaru cut her off, and bowed her out of the room before Inu-yasha ended up with another reason to stay in the hospital.  
  
"Kagome? Who's giving you a ride this morning?" asked Sango, as she peered out her window. There was very nice car parked to the side. She looked to her friend who blushed furiously at the mention of her mysterious ride.  
  
"It's-well, it's just that Inu-yasha saw the bruises and he - well, he COMPLETELY overreacted, in my opinion. . ." Sango looked at the left side of Kagome's face, and again to the marks around her neck.  
  
"Well, not in MY opinion, he didn't. So who's driving?" Kagome blushed even more deeply.  
  
"H-his guardian, Mr. Myoga. . . He'll be picking us up after school, too." Sango smiled to herself.  
  
"Well, we'd better leave now, so we aren't late for school, don't you think?" she asked her friend.  
  
"I guess. . ."  
  
"Oh, Kagome. . ." Sango sighed. "What am I going to do with you, my friend?" Sango picked up her book bag, and the girls headed off to school.  
  
Author's Note: Who hoo! It's St. Patrick's Day! You know, down here in the "deep south", we celebrate St. Pat's like it's Mardi Gras! Well, anyway, what did you all think? I hope it's not too short. I've been working to make my chapters longer. Oh, and I went and looked back, and I realized that every time I typed an ellipsis, it ended up looking like a period on ff.net. I don't know how to work with the html tags right now, so all my ellipsis's that you see are just 3 periods. I know, I know, I'm boring you all with writer mechanics, so I'll stop. Glad I'm underage. . . I don't think I want to drink green beer like some of the people here do on St. Patrick's. Oh well! La la la! Until I post again! -Starmoon 


	11. Chapter Ten

"But not to tell of good or evil luck, Of plagues, of deaths, or seasons' quality:" - William Shakespeare  
  
The Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
Kagome sat in the rehabilitation room, nervous as she watched Inu-yasha prepare for his first attempt at walking again. It had been almost three weeks, an unusually fast amount of time for a patient to regain strength - let alone any amount of feeling - in their legs. But Inu-yasha had done it. And Kagome had been there the whole time, the two screaming in each other's ears the whole way. Now Kagome watched as Inu-yasha - the boy she'd spent most of her time with for the past two months - was ready.  
  
"Kagome?" he breathed. Kagome stood up as fast as if she'd been sitting on a snake.  
  
"Yes Inu-yasha?" 'He looks so nervous. . .'  
  
"Come here. I want YOU to help me. I'm not going to let some nurse I just met hold me up. . ." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright, give me a second." Sesshomaru eyed the two with interest. He watched as Kagome walked over, blushing as she supported his brother. Though he couldn't see Inu-yasha's face, he had the sneaking suspicion that his cheeks were just as red as Kagome's. . . and not from exerting himself, either. 'You've come a long way, little brother. Let's see how much farther you can go. . .' despite the tension in the air, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Masato, are you ready?" the nurse on duty whipped out her clipboard and reviewed some of her notes. "You have advanced so far already, more so in fact, than any of us would have thought to hope for. Nobody here will blame you if you want to wait. . ."  
  
"No. I want to do this. . . I need to do this, now." He looked the nurse in the eyes, his gaze unwavering.  
  
"As long as you're ready, then. Remember, hold onto the bars, and take it EASY. . . just one step at a time. Miss Higurashi? When Mr. Masato grabs onto the bars, keep pace with him on the outer edge."  
  
"Right." Kagome nodded her head. "Are you ready Inu-yasha?"  
  
"Feh. . . . I've BEEN ready. Now stop yapping and let's get this over with. The sooner I get out of this place, the better." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
Slowly, with Kagome's help, Inu-yasha made his way to the bars, his right leg shaking from the strain. He reached for the bars, Kagome moving quickly to the side as he used the muscles in his arms to keep himself from falling. Everyone held their breath as Inu-yasha put first one foot, then another, and paused to breathe.  
  
"Come on. . ." Kagome whispered. "I know you can do it, Inu-yasha. I have faith in you."  
  
The pain in his back was immense as Inu-yasha struggled to put one foot in front of the other. 'One. . . two. . . o-one. . . two. . . I can do this! I know I can. I have to do this for Kagome. . . She needs someone to watch out for her.' He repeated to himself. 'For Kagome. . .' The pain was less noticeable when he thought about Kagome. The steps were easier to take. . .  
  
"Mr. Masato!" the Nurse cried. Inu-yasha paused, realizing that he not only had reached the end of the bars, but had in fact, walked halfway to the wall from there on. He blinked, the weight of what he'd done crashing down on him. As his legs began to give out, Kagome caught Inu-yasha in the front under the arms, helping him into a chair the nurse's aid had wheeled around.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Are you alright?" Kagome was still on the floor, kneeled in front of his chair.  
  
"Mr. Masato! That was absolutely astounding! You have pressed yourself to lengths that no person should be able to do. . ." Inu-yasha relaxed into the wheelchair, exhausted. Sesshomaru rose and strided over towards his brother, taking the wheelchair by the handles to walk Kagome and Inu-yasha back to the hospital room down the hall.  
  
"You have surprised us all today, little brother. . ." he said, eyes glittering with pride.  
  
"I want another go at it. . . after I take a nap." Kagome smiled 'You did it Inu-yasha. . . just like I knew you would.' Sesshomaru helped move Inu- yasha into his bed as Kagome pulled the sheets back, then, taking a deep bow and making his excuse, Sesshomaru left the room with the promise of seeing that Mr. Myoga would be outside to pick Kagome up on time. Kagome slid the covers back over Inu-yasha, watching him settle into his pillow. As she turned to leave the room, his hand caught her wrist.  
  
"Inu. . .yasha?" she looked to his face. It was almost peaceful in all his exhaustion.  
  
"Kagome, um thank you." He mumbled, his already weak grip on her wrist slackening. "Thank you for believing I could do it." Inu-yasha slipped into a deep repose.  
  
"You-you're welcome, Inu-yasha." Kagome blushed, checking to be sure he was comfortable before leaving.  
  
Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to post one before getting offline, so here you go. Let me know what you think of this one, it was a bit of last minute inspiration, so I'd like to hear what you all think. That means. . . BINGO!!! *Heehee! Guess which anime character always says 'bingo'? I'll give you a hint. . . she has blue hair.* Time to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! You know I love you all, but I need to see MORE REVIEWS!!!! Okay, until I post again! -Starmoon 


	12. Chapter Eleven

"Nor can I fortune to brief minutes tell, Pointing to each his thunder, rain, and wind," - William Shakespeare  
The Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
"Are you ready, Inu-yasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I STILL don't see why they won't let me walk out of the hospital. . ." he muttered. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Here we go again.'  
  
"Inu-yasha, we've been through this. It's a hospital RULE that patients who check out ride in a wheel chair to their car."  
  
"Feh. . . Let's just get this over with! I don't want to be stuck in here another minute." A short, older man stood up as Inu-yasha was made to sit down in the wheel chair.  
  
"Would you like me to see that the car is ready, Inu-yasha?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Mr. Myoga, that'll be fine. I AM checked out, now, right Sess?" he looked dubiously at his older brother, daring him to change his mind. Sesshomaru merely raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, dear brother, you are free to leave." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Let's go already, then!"  
  
"Mr. Myoga?" Sesshomaru tried to hide his amusement. "Please see that the car is ready for Inu-yasha and Miss Higurashi. I will take a walk back to my office after this is over, I think."  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru. I will wait for the two of you downstairs." Myoga bowed himself out of the room.  
  
"Well, if there's nothing else, then let's go!" Kagome said, smiling. Sesshomaru strode to stand behind his younger brother's chair, pushing it out of the room. Kagome propped the door to the hospital room so that it would remain open, and caught up to walk beside Inu-yasha's chair. They rode the elevator down to the lobby floor. Sesshomaru wheeled Inu-yasha out through the entrance doors, assisting first Kagome, then Inu-yasha into the car.  
  
"Well, this is where I leave the two of you now. Miss Higurashi, I thank you again, and Inu-yasha, make sure that you are polite to the young lady, now. I will see you home soon, little brother. Oh, and before I forget, take this." He handed Inu-yasha a walking cane. It was old, and rather unique. Each end had a polished copper cap with a spiral of some metal wire inlayed into each. The cane itself bore the carving of two swords, one made to appear old and battered, the other, immense and fang-like. Sesshomaru closed the car door and went to return the borrowed wheel chair.  
  
"Thank you. . ." Inu-yasha mumbled to the car window.  
  
"So, are you taking me home now?" Kagome asked after a while. She stared out the car window.  
  
"Well, yeah. I wanna see where exactly you live, ya know." She turned to look at him.  
  
"Why's that?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I need to know where to be if I'm going to have to protect you." Inu- yasha said, getting a stubborn look on his face again.  
  
"Oh no, you're NOT walking me to SCHOOL in the mornings, Inu-yasha!"  
  
"Oh no?" he said slyly. "Well, how am I going to get to school in the morning then, you're not there to show me?" Inu-yasha looked to Kagome's face in order to gage her reaction. He enjoyed the look of shock on her face as his words sank in.  
  
"To-to school? You mean you're going to my school now, too!?"  
  
"Well yeah," he said innocently. "I need to be there too, if I'm going to watch out for you and all. . . Mr. Myoga enrolled me Friday. So tomorrow on Monday, I'll meet you at your home and walk you to school, go to school, and walk you home everyday." Inu-yasha was grinning practically from ear to ear now, as Mr. Myoga finally pulled up next to the shrine stairs.  
  
"Are we here already?" Kagome asked. 'That sure went by quickly. . .'  
  
"So this is your home, huh?" Inu-yasha peered out the window.  
  
"Yeah, but you can't see the house, or really, the shrine, either until you go up those steps there." Inu-yasha opened up the car door, and got out of the car, putting his brother's gift to use.  
  
"Well? Are you getting out or not, Kagome?" he held out his hand to her, blushing as she took it. Kagome blushed in turn. 'Why's he acting so-so polite?' she wondered.  
  
Kagome watched Inu-yasha progress up the stairs out of the corner of her eye, breathing a sigh of relief as they finally reached the top. 'I'm glad he's not tired from that. I didn't think he would be, considering how hard he worked himself in the hospital, I'd think Inu-yasha would be running a marathon!' She shook her head, reminding herself that despite what Inu- yasha let on, the climb had been difficult for him.  
  
Inu-yasha looked around the new scene set before him. Despite himself, he was in awe. 'This is where Kagome lives. . .' They paused to look at an old tree near the entrance.  
  
"What's this old thing?" he asked.  
  
"Hrm. . ." Kagome wracked her brain trying to remember what made the old tree special.  
  
"Oh yeah! That's the God's Tree. Grandpa told us a story about it. . .there was a demon pinned to the tree for fifty years, and finally released by a miko from another era. I don't know much about it, but if you're curious you can always ask Grandpa about it."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, and continued. "Grandpa LOVES it when people want to know about the shrine's history. . . or rather, he just loves telling people about our shrine, whether or not anybody wants to hear it." She giggled.  
  
"Feh. . ." Inu-yasha turned his head.  
  
"Well, this is my house. . ." Kagome blushed, looking away. "Do you wanna come in? Meet my Mom, and Grandpa and Sota?" Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Sota? Who's he?" 'Better not have a boyfriend, or I'll have something to say about it. . .'  
  
"Oh, he's just my little brother." Kagome said absentmindedly, taking no notice of how tense Inu-yasha had become. . . or his sigh of relief. Kagome opened her door, inviting Inu-yasha inside.  
  
"Mom, I'm home! And I've brought a guest with me." A well-looking, middle aged woman poked her head out of the kitchen. She was a little taller than Kagome, with short, wavy black hair and bright eyes.  
  
"Oh, who's your friend, Kagome?" she looked at Inu-yasha. Kagome blushed.  
  
"This is Inu-yasha Masato. Inu-yasha? This is my mom."  
  
"Oh, so you're the boy Kagome's been visiting at the hospital? I'm glad to see that you're well." She smiled.  
  
'Huh, must be where Kagome got her smile from. . . now where did THAT come from?' Inu-yasha thought to himself.  
  
Inu-yasha bowed and muttered a greeting to Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Hey Mom! Have you seen my jacket? I can't find it anywhere and I'm getting ready to go to Shippou's h- Who's that?" Inu-yasha looked up the staircase to see a short boy standing at the top.  
  
"That's my brother Sota." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Sota, come down and meet Kagome's friend, Inu-yasha Masato." Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs to her son. "And your jacket is right down here in the hall closet, where I put it up last time you wore it." Sota hopped down the stairs, taking them two at a time, running to the closet door after landing on the floor. He whipped the door open, pulled his jacket off the hanger, and ran to open the front door, slipping his shoes on as he went.  
  
"Hey Inu-yasha, nice to meet you, gotta go, everybody, bye, bye!" All of this was said very quickly, as hurricane Sota ran out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
"Oh dear, looks like Hurricane Sota strikes again. . . Please forgive his behavior, Mr. Masato." Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she reached to close the closet door. Inu-yasha, however, was closer, and closed it for her. He smirked.  
  
"I don't mind." He told her. Kagome's mother smiled again.  
  
"Why don't you two come into the kitchen now, and I'll make some hot chocolate."  
  
"Uh, sure. . ." prompted by Kagome, Inu-yasha followed Mrs. Higurashi into the kitchen.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi?" Inu-yasha looked up from his cup to speak to Kagome's mother.  
  
'Oh, here it comes. . .' thought Kagome.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Masato?" she smiled at him across the table in the way only a mother can.  
  
"Y-you can call me Inu-yasha, if you'd be more comfortable with that. . ." he blushed. "Um, I was going to say that I'd like to walk Kagome to and from school. I-I saw what happened to her a while ago, and I, well, I don't want it to happen again." He turned his head, trying to put his blushing in check.  
  
"Oh, that's right! Your Mr. Myoga has been driving Kagome to and from school. If you'd like to walk with her, then I see no reason why not, but, wouldn't you be pressed for time to get to your own school Inu-yasha?" Kagome spoke up.  
  
"Um, well - you see - Inu-yasha switched schools. . . he'll be going to mine from now on. . ." she mumbled.  
  
"Oh really! Well, if that's what you'd like to do, then go right ahead. It's a lovely idea."  
  
"What's a lovely idea?" An older man had just walked into the kitchen. 'Must be Kagome's Grandfather. . .'  
  
"Hello Kagome! How are you today?" he turned to look at Inu-yasha.  
  
"Daughter, who is the young man?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, this is that friend Kagome's been visiting at the hospital, Inu-yasha Masato."  
  
"Ahhhh. . . I'm glad to see you're well, young man. Please excuse my absence, I was called upon to bless a home in town today. How may we thank you for sending a ride for my grand-daughter?"  
  
"That's okay, really. . ." Inu-yasha mumbled.  
  
"Inu-yasha has offered to walk Kagome back and from school everyday, Father."  
  
"Is that so? Well, you have my blessings to that! Just make sure you keep my girl here in check!" he laughed.  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
"I'm kidding, Kagome. . . You know that I trust you dear." His eyes darkened for a moment. "It is other people, that I don't trust. . ."  
  
"Oh, Grandpa. . ." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Well, then it's settled! Inu-yasha will meet you in the mornings and walk back with you in the afternoons starting tomorrow." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
After a while more, Inu-yasha said he had to go, making his apologies as he pushed himself out of the chair, leaning on the cane once more. Kagome stood up to see him to the door. Kagome's mother called after them.  
  
"Remember, you are always welcomed in our home, Inu-yasha. Do come in and visit us sometime!"  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome walked back down the steps of the shrine.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you here tomorrow morning. . . I still can't BELIEVE you did that." Kagome smiled despite herself. Inu-yasha smirked as he got into the car.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's for your own good, silly girl. . ." he closed the door before Kagome could respond, and rode off.  
  
Author's Note: Whew! This was a long chapter for me! I guess it's my way of making up for all those shorter ones. I hope you liked this one. So, anyway, remember the three 'R's': REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! And if you DON'T review, then keep in mind that my threat still rings true. *giggles maniacally as she waves her violin at readers* Well, until I post again! -Starmoon 


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Or say with princes if it shall go well, By oft predict that I in heaven find;" - William Shakespeare  
The Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
Kagome still wasn't sure when she'd ever blushed more in her life. She, Sango, Miroku (who was sporting a few rather large lumps in various places on his head), and Inu-yasha walked down the sidewalk to the shrine. She replayed the events of the day in her head. The day began when Inu-yasha arrived to walk Kagome to school.  
  
"What's TAKING so long, girl?!" Inu-yasha called from the bottom of the shrine steps. "I've been waiting here forever, now hurry up!"  
  
"I'm hurrying, okay?! Just give me a minute!" Kagome rushed down the steps, stumbling at the last as Inu-yasha caught her to break her fall. Kagome looked up and blushed, holding up folded napkin. "Toast?" she asked.  
  
"Feh. . ." he stuffed the toast into his mouth and they walked on to meet Sango.  
  
The breeze shook the trees as the sun rose, warming the pavement. Kagome snuggled into her sweater as she turned off the sidewalk. Kagome turned off the sidewalk, tugging on Inu-yasha's coat to prevent him from passing by the home of her friend.  
  
"Do we HAVE to wait on her?" He complained as Kagome knocked on the door.  
  
"Why so impatient, Inu-yasha?" Kagome smiled as her friend opened the door, ready to leave.  
  
"Good morning Kagome." Sango waved at Inu-yasha. "Good morning to you too, Inu-yasha. Kagome told me last night that you'd be going to our school from now on."  
  
"Feh. . . well, SOMEBODY needs ME just to keep her feet on the ground. . ." Kagome harrumphed, poking her elbow into his side just enough to be noticed.  
  
The threesome continued their morning walk, soon arriving to the school grounds. Inu-yasha looked around, clearly interested in the different sites and students he saw.  
  
The morning continued. . . Kagome helped Inu-yasha find his classes, some of which, they shared together. Inu-yasha walked down the hall with Kagome on their way to meet Sango outside for lunch.  
  
'Is it my imagination, or are their less guys in the hallway?' Kagome wondered. Indeed, it seemed that in Inu-yasha's company, there WERE less boys in the hallway. . .  
  
They met Sango outside, and proceeded to have lunch, each producing their own meal. Kagome turned to speak to Inu-yasha, who preferred to sit under the nearby tree rather than on the bench with the two girls.  
  
"So, what do you think so far, Inu-yasha?" she smiled as she voiced her question.  
  
"Feh. . . it's fine." He muttered. The three ate, for the most part, in silence. Suddenly, Kagome and Sango paled. Kagome turned to see a familiar hand rest on her backside (as well as Sango's) before it was abruptly removed by Inu-yasha.  
  
"What in the HELL do you think you are doing. . ." Inu-yasha seethed, holding on to a rather alarmed Miroku. Inu-yasha brought Miroku's face closer to his. "Answer me, boy. . .what do you think you were doing?" He opened his mouth to speak, but before Miroku had a chance a large bag came crashing down on his head.  
  
"How, how - DARE you?!?!?" Sango, who had been turning increasingly red in the corner, had taken up Kagome's new book bag and brought it down on the poor boy's head. Inu-yasha put Miroku down and backed away quickly to where Kagome stood, not wanting to catch her impending  
  
"I apologize. . ." he breathed, making a face even Sango couldn't stay angry at for too long.  
  
Inu-yasha turned Kagome around to face him.  
  
"Kagome, are you all right? Did he hurt you?" he asked. Much to Inu-yasha's surprise, Kagome giggled.  
  
"I'm okay Inu-yasha. . . Miroku didn't hurt me. In fact, he always does that to girls, especially Sango. In fact, I think I'm going to go and stop Sango before she does something permanent. . ." Kagome walked over, waving to get her enraged friends attention. Inu-yasha was thoroughly confused, and needless to say, Miroku was not having a very good day.  
  
History was the last class of the day. And of course, Kagome sat a row apart from Sango, both girls at the front of their rows. Inu-yasha took up the seat behind Kagome, and Miroku sat two seats away from Sango, nursing the wounds she had so mercilessly inflicted on his head.  
  
The teacher, being somewhat young, and considered by many members of the older faculty to be rather odd in his methods, made an announcement.  
  
"Good afternoon, class! Today, we're going to start a new chapter, and a NEW PROJECT! Doesn't that sound exciting?" he looked around at the class as some of the students groaned in the back of the room.  
  
"Great! I can see you're all ready to dig in!" the young teacher beamed at the class, and continued. "Now, as I'm sure you all know, the next chapter is about the Warring States Period in Japanese history. Now, I know some teachers would have you read out of the book and take a test, but this time we're going to do things DIFFERENTLY. . ." 'And PROVE to my colleges that my methods DO work. . .' "No, instead YOU will be the teachers, and now I'd like you all to get into groups of four, so that we can continue."  
  
So it followed that the students arranged themselves into groups. Inu- yasha, of course, would be satisfied with nothing less than being in a group with her, as well as Sango. Miroku was invited to join the group, conditioning that if he were to lay a hand on either Kagome OR Sango, he would suffer a very painful ending from Inu-yasha and many lumps from Sango. Before the end of class, the foursome made arrangements to complete their project at the shrine where Kagome lived. And they proceeded to walk there. . .  
  
Kagome giggled as she walked down the street with Inu-yasha. 'Today's been a good day. . .' she decided. 'Strange, I think, but a good day. . .'  
  
They turned the corner and stopped, staring at the scene before them. An ambulance was parked across the street from the shrine. A pair of paramedics quickly loaded someone onto it. As they crossed the street, Kagome saw Inu-yasha grip the handle ever more tightly on his cane, his hand paling. Mrs. Higurashi stood at the shrine steps, speaking to an officer.  
  
"Mom!" called Kagome, as the rushed over. "Mom, what happened? Is grandpa hurt? Sota?" Mrs. Higurashi shook her head.  
  
"Kagome, you and your friends go inside. . . I'll speak with you all in the kitchen. Don't worry about Grandpa or Sota, they're both fine. Now, go, and I'll be follow in a moment. . ."  
  
Together, the group climbed the stone steps and walked on to Kagome's home. Soon after they had all seated themselves in the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi walked in, her face pale.  
  
"Good afternoon, dears. . . I think I'm going to make everyone some nice hot tea, will that be alright?" each nodded silently. A moment more, and Kagome looked up.  
  
"Mom? What happened?" her mother sighed.  
  
"Well, one of our patrons found a young woman lying to the side of the street. Her clothes were torn and she had been beaten badly. The paramedics say that whoever attacked her tried to choke the life out of her. The poor dear. There were lesions around her neck as if someone had pulled a string too tightly around it. . . The police suspect it was the same person who tried to hurt you Kagome.  
  
Author's Note: I'm so, so, SO sorry I haven't posted until now. *Shame on me!!!* I've had tests to take all week and other things at home that I've needed to take care of, and well, you know how it can be, I'm sure. Will everybody out there PLEASE do me a BIG, BIG, BIG favor and read Insou no Meian? It's a series of one-shots I've decided to do. Right now there's only one, but I want some reviews before I continue it, and nobody has reviewed it yet!!!! I hope this chapter is long enough to make up for it, though. *Grins evilly* Strange crazy person attacks again?! I love cliff hangers, don't you? La! Well, until I post again! -Starmoon 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
He breathed heavily, hiding in the dark corner of the street. The tattered edges of his coat swung about his legs as he hurriedly pulled it off and dropped it to the ground as he turned over an empty oil drum that lay nearby.  
  
"Burn it. . .burn it. . . burn it. . ." the man mumbled to himself, fumbling in his pocket for matches as he picked up the bloodied coat with a shaking hand and dumped it into the oil drum.  
  
Finally, he obtained the small box of matches in his pants pocket, and taking hold of two matches, lit them both and tossed them into the drum barrel with the tattered coat. He ran his thin hands through his long, dark hair.  
  
'It wasn't HER. . . it wasn't the shrine maiden.' He thought to himself. It was true, the girl he'd caught walking down the shrine steps wasn't Kagome Higurashi, but a look alike. She wasn't HIS Kagome, but another.  
  
He jammed his still trembling hands into his pockets, and walked out of the alleyway. The sun was setting, and he was going home for the night.  
  
'I'll get her back. . .' He thought, looking up as he walked past the shrine once again. 'I'll take Kagome back and FINISH what I started. . . She'll be mine, and WE'LL be together. . .' The man thought back to the young man with the cane he'd seen with her lately. Well, he'd do something about him. Nobody was going to have his woman.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay! I know this is really short, but no worries! It just didn't seem like the kind of thing I wanted to include in my next chapter. You know, story flow and all that. Besides, I'm going to write at least one more chapter tonight, and it'll be a long one. Anyway, so enter villain stage right (or is it left?) o_O Just so all you readers out there know, I'm going to do this guy's point of view as separate and (probably) short chapters. I dunno, it just seems to fit with his train of thought and all that. Well until I post again! Ja ne! -Starmoon 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

". . . But from thine eyes my knowledge I derive, And (constant stars) in them I read such art," - William Shakespeare  
  
The Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked. Kagome was staring out the window, as the group sat still around the table. Kagome's mother looked to her daughter and the young man who quietly seethed in anger nearby.  
  
Inu-yasha looked to Kagome, watching her pensive face as her hand unconsciously moved to feel for the slowly fading mark around her neck. His anger only grew, as he thought of the many things he would do once the identity of the attacker was discovered. Kagome turned suddenly, startling all from their thoughts.  
  
"Mom? Who was the girl that - that that man hurt?" her hands shook at her sides. Mrs. Higurashi looked into her daughter's pleading eyes, and responded hesitantly.  
  
"Her name is Kikyo Masuyo. She's around 19 years of age, I believe." She trailed off. Kagome stood up and resumed her gaze through the window. Another long silence ensued.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Kagome asked after a while, her gaze unfaltering. Mrs. Higurashi paused before answering.  
  
"From what the paramedics and the police told me, she will be fine. . . Kagome" her mother said quietly. "the police don't think she was attacked randomly. They suspect that this man - whoever he is - attacked her because she looks so much like yourself." Kagome shivered, one of her hands trailing slowly up to her neck again.  
  
"I know, Mom. . ." With one last sad look at her daughter, Mrs. Higurashi left the room to attend to the house work, hoping to take her mind off of the days unexpected turn of events.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked after a while. "How about if we work on our project later, okay? I think I'm going to go home now." Sango kicked Miroku under the table.  
  
"Ite. . ." he mumbled audibly as he messaged the sore spot on his leg. "I believe I will walk you home, Sango." He stood up and politely (for a change ^_^) helped Sango out of her chair.  
  
"Kagome? Please call me later, okay?" she pleaded. "I'll see you soon. . ." she waved as she and Miroku left.  
  
Inu-yasha looked up to Kagome, who was still standing by the window. He sighed and stood up, doing his best to calm himself so as not to upset the pale girl that stood before him.  
  
"Kagome?" He whispered. She turned around to face him for the first time since they'd arrived. Inu-yasha faltered, seeing the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. He hated to see a girl cry. . . he hated to see Kagome cry.  
  
'That bastard's going to PAY. . .' he thought angrily to himself as he struggled more than ever to control his temper. 'He is going to pay for hurting Kagome like this.'  
  
"Inu-yasha. . ." she whispered. "I - I'm sorry."  
  
Inu-yasha gently wiped away a single tear that flowed down her cheek, but unable to stem the flow, he pulled her gently to his chest, stroking her head as he felt his shoulder dampen.  
  
"Silly girl. . ." he said gently. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for. That bastard's going to pay for what he's done, you'll see." He couldn't help the slight change in his tone as he spoke those words. Kagome looked up to stare into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry for - for crying. . ." she mumbled through her hiccoughs. He rolled his eyes this time, stroking her hair again and Kagome slowly relaxed her head on his shoulder as he lead her into the living room.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked into the living room carrying a laundry basket. She turned to look at the couch, and couldn't help the small smile playing on her face. Her daughter had fallen asleep leaning against Inu-yasha's chest, her tear-stained face still streaked and damp. Inu-yasha had one arm curled protectively around her, his head leaning to one side as he dozed.  
  
'He looks as if he were keeping the world at bay.' She decided, continuing her trek to the laundry room.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I guess it's not as long as I planned, but I hope it's okay, anyway. I'm trying to make up for all the lost time that I haven't updated, so there! OH! And I'd like to give a big hug to kAoMi, lindy*girl, Domon Kasshu, Anna, Inuyasha-loves-Kagome, Kimberly, Fallon, Moon_Kitsune, X)SaKuRaXbLoSsOmS(X, paui, Kats02980416, anti.evil.[poptarts]., Inuyashachic515, Val, eee, Sakura, Zephor, YaHi, cinnamon girl, Kitten Kisses, Step of Faith, SaKuRa-MIna, reynamangga, and Typical AnGel for reviewing my story! Thank you SO MUCH!!! *giggles* I can't BELIVE I have 50 reviews! I never expected that much, even WITH my threats of death. . . Well, until I post again, KEEP REVIEWING!!! And again, thank you so much! ^_^ I'm so happy, yay! -Starmoon 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"As truth and beauty shall together thrive, If from thyself to store thou wouldst convert:" - William Shakespeare  
  
The Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter Fifteen:  
  
"Miroku, would you please pass me the encyclopedia that's sitting under your elbow?" Sango stretched out her hand as Miroku handed the book to her from across the table. She smiled, making Miroku's insides do small back- flips. They went back to quietly making notes for the next day's group report.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku said quietly.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Do you think that Kagome will even come to school tomorrow? I mean, after what happened today. . ." he trailed off.  
  
"I wouldn't worry. . . Kagome is one of the bravest people I know. . . And I don't think she'd even miss out on school if the world were to end." She smiled again.  
  
'She has a beautiful smile. . .' thought Miroku, as his stomach did another turn.  
  
"I wonder, do you suppose that Inu-yasha fellow will ALLOW her to leave her home?" Miroku jested. Sango smirked.  
  
"I don't think he can really stop her. . . they're both very strong willed people, you know, but somehow I think Kagome will win that argument. . . I hope you don't think that Kagome or Inu-yasha can read your handwriting." Sango quipped over her book.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. . . and ha. I don't think I'll even dignify that with a comment." Miroku sniffed.  
  
"You know, you just did." Sango raised an eyebrow. Sighing, she went back to work, making sure there were enough notes so that everyone could tell a part of the group's work.  
  
'Miroku's not so bad. . . He hasn't tried anything, even.' She sighed again, thinking of that afternoon. After leaving Kagome's home, Sango and Miroku had decided to finish the project themselves, thinking that Inu- yasha and Kagome especially would be too preoccupied to worry about their report for tomorrow. So the two walked back to Sango's home and started working.  
  
'Oh Kagome, DO be okay tomorrow. . .?' Sango pleaded in her mind.  
  
"BRRRRING!!!" Kagome's alarm clock rang.  
  
'Time to get up for school. . .'she thought to herself sleepily, shivering a bit as she slid the covers back.  
  
Kagome looked out her window has she slid her pajamas off and shook out her skirt for school.  
  
"Inu-yasha" she blushed, remembering how she woke up later in the evening on the couch, his arm wrapped protectively about her shoulders, her head resting against his chest. Not long after, Inu-yasha woke up, and, realizing the rather compromising position they were in, go up to leave, blushing furiously and promising to meet Kagome at the DOOR to walk her to school the next morning.  
  
Kagome still blushed faintly as she slid her shoes on and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
As she walked down the stairs to the kitchen, Kagome heard Sota shouting as he played one of his games. She poked her head into the living room to see none other than Inu-yasha sitting cross-legged on the floor next to her younger brother. . . playing one of Sota's fighting games.  
  
"Hey!!" Inu-yasha cried.  
  
"I TOLD you I was good" Sota said, smirking.  
  
"Feh. . .We'll just SEE about that." Mumbled Inu-yasha. He paused the game, hearing a gentle giggle from behind.  
  
"I see you and Sota are busy" she put her hand up to stop Inu-yasha from rising. "I'll just be in the kitchen, getting some toast and orange juice. . ."  
  
Inu-yasha watched her retreating back. He thought for a moment, and all of a sudden, in one smooth motion, leaped over the couch with one hand and landed on his feet next to Kagome, leaning on his cane and looking as relaxed as if he'd seated himself onto the couch. He followed her into the kitchen.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I'm BACK!!!! Yes, after a long and unexpected hiatus (due to the writing of many, many essays for a particular AP lit. class *grrr*) I am back to fill your lives yet again with my chapters of literature ^_^ *listens to "Always, Time after Time" from Spirited Away* I LOVE that song, don't you? Okay, well, I know this chapter is kind of strange, but DON'T WORRY, because I'll write at least two more before next week is over. I have a lot to make up for, AND I'm on my Spring Vacation starting Friday, so I'll have some time to sit down and really think. ^_^ And speaking of thinking, why don't you all tell me what YOU THINK of this CHAPTER? I know it's kind of short, and you're all probably wondering about the creepy guy, but don't worry, he'll pop up in later chapters. . . Well, until I post again! Ja ne! - Starmoon 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

"Or else of thee this I prognosticate, Thy end is truth's and beauty's doom and date." - William Shakespeare  
  
The Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair, stretching his hands after a particularly long day of work. He looked to the clock on the wall, smiling somewhat ruefully as he read six-thirty, the setting sun outside his office window proving just how quickly the day had passed into evening.  
  
Pushing himself away from the desk, Sesshomaru picked up his briefcase and suit jacket, turned out the light, and locked his office. Taking some papers from his brief case, Sesshomaru was placing them onto Jaken's desk to be copied and filed in the morning.  
  
"Mr. Masato?" Sesshomaru turned around slowly, almost startled. He hadn't expected to see anyone else at the office so late in the day.  
  
"I - I didn't expect you to still be in the office. . ." mumbled the young man facing Sesshomaru. "I -if you would prefer, I w -would gladly copy the papers for you this evening, before I leave. . ."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Ohmono. I'm sure Mr. Jaken will appreciate the assistance." He watched the nervous young man as he retreated to the copy room with the papers.  
  
Sesshomaru left the office building and proceeded to walk to the park where he'd scheduled to meet his fiancée, Ms. Rin Naruo. His mind wandered back to the young man in the office, trying to recall exactly who he was.  
  
'Hrm . . . Ah, yes! Akira Ohmono. Not much younger than myself. Father hired him last year, as a last favor to Ohmono's family. . . Was it something to do with his shyness around other people?' Sesshomaru tried to recall why he wasn't able to get a job at any other firm, but such thoughts were driven out of his mind by his lovely fiancée.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Are you ready? Let's get going already." Rin smiled, her face glowing as she looked up from her book. "Sesshomaru? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," he said, still standing a few feet apart from the young woman on the bench.  
  
"Then why are you just standing there?" She said, placing her hand on her hip.  
  
"I was admiring your beauty. . . the way you've been sitting there on the bench under the cherry tree with the sun setting behind you. . . I think that many people would agree that you are quite a site to behold my love." His lips quirked into a smile, as he watched Rin blush. Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well, you know," she began. "I don't believe the scene you've described is quite complete unless you're sitting here with me. . ." she slid to one side on the bench. "Come and we'll enjoy this sunset together." Sesshomaru sat down next to the one he loved, and together they watched the sunset. Any thoughts that might have pressed themselves were lost altogether.  
  
Author's Note: Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter I'll post this week. ^_^ So how have your weekends been so far? Lovely? Well, whatever your weekends have been, that's great. Now Why don't ya'll review my chapter now, ya here? *turning on Southern charm* I know ya'll 'r capable of doing me that one itsy-witsy favor aren't-cha? Well, anywhoo I'll post at least one more time this weekend. Promise ^_^ I'll even try to make it longer. I hope you all enjoyed a little insight into Fluffy's love life ^_^ I think his character's been ignored for a little too long. I ALSO WISH TO APOLOGIZE FOR UPDATING SO LATE, BUT A WRITER NEEDS TO PLAN WHICH DIRECTION HER STORY'S GOING TO TAKE, YOU KNOW. . . Gomen nasai, but this story could follow like three different directions right now, and it's hard to decide which one feels right. . . Well, until later! -Starmoon 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

The Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter Seventeen:  
  
Inside the small, two-roomed apartment he paced back and forth, shaking long strands of black hair out of his face, hands shaking.  
  
"A name. . ." he breathed. "I need a name." The man had never particularly cared for his home or family, let alone his own name. He swept the loose strands of hair out of his face with one of his spider-like hands. The man looked out his window - if he squinted, he could just make out the shape of the Higurashi shrine.  
  
'Naraku. . .' whispered a thought, a voice that seemed to call out from some deep, faraway place. It was this voice in particular that had told him to watch Higurashi Shrine. . . to watch Kagome as she went about her business. . .  
  
'Naraku. . .' the voice called louder this time. It was urging him to do something - but what, the young man did not know.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked helplessly. "Last time you told me to find Kagome, I got confused and found the wrong girl. . ."  
  
"You'll be fine if you just calm yourself and let me help you." The voice said. "Now, just stay quiet, and I'll help you find the right girl this time. . . I'll help you get her, and teach you how to talk to her."  
  
"W - who are you?" whispered the young man.  
  
"My name is Naraku. Now rest, for you have had a long day today. . ."  
  
As the young man slowly drifted off to sleep, Naraku stood up, pulling back his straggly, dark hair with one pale, spidery hand. He walked to the door, and with a last look around, stepped out of the apartment as the sun disappeared below the horizon.  
  
Author's Notes: Howdy, everybody! Well, after taking a break for studying and for exams, and then another break at the end of school to catch up on all the missed sleep, I'm BACK! Well, here you go. It's another chapter, and I'd be so, so happy if you'd just REVIEW IT for me. *giggle* Well, until I post again, Ja ne! - Starmoon 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

"Since brass, nor stone, not earth, nor boundless sea, But sad mortality o'ersways their power," - William Shakespeare  
  
The Darling Buds of May  
  
Chapter Eighteen:  
  
Kagome swept the newly fallen leaves off the top steps of the shrine, Inu- yasha resting on top of a low stone wall, waiting for her to finish. The sun was beginning to set, bringing on the usual shimmering burst of light reminiscent of a water color painting. Inu-yasha peered up at the sky, watching the methodical change from orange to red to purple. He turned his head so as to look at Kagome and gauge her reaction – wasn't it on a day like this that that monster had the nerve to. . .?  
  
Kagome, however, seemed perfectly content, if a little chilly. She closed her eyes and lifted her head momentarily, feeling the cool breeze ripple past like water on her skin.  
  
Inu-yasha watched as the wind gently ruffled through Kagome's hair, turning it into a dark and shadowy fire that fluttered behind her face against the backdrop of the sinking sun.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" Shaken out of his reverie by Kagome's voice, Inu-yasha blushed and made a futile attempt for a nonchalant tone.  
  
"What?" He said rather thickly.  
  
"Don't you want to come inside, now? I'm finished, if you'll notice, though judging by your expression it seems no one was home in there." She remarked dryly, her eyes betraying her amusement.  
  
Inu-yasha blushed again as he picked up his cane and headed inside with the raven-haired girl.  
  
"Inu-yasha, are you sure you aren't able to stay for dinner tonight?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"I'm sorry, but my brother has asked me to be home early tonight."  
  
"Well, I do hope you'll stay another time, then." Mrs. Higurashi smiled gently and bade Inu-yasha farewell.  
  
"Kagome. . . if you need anything just call, okay? I mean, you know, um. . ." He faltered, blushing and too embarrassed to notice that the girl he spoke to had turned an equal shade of crimson.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly, I'll be fine!" Kagome said, smiling. "Besides, Sango is staying the weekend, remember? Her Mom and Dad will be away during the weekend."  
  
Saying goodbye, Inu-yasha left, smiling half-heartedly as he went.  
  
'I hope Sango gets there soon.' He thought to himself as he opened the backseat of the Mr. Myoga's car.  
  
Author's Note: I thought I'd add a little bit, since I'm actually HOME tonight ^_^. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but now as responsibility is no longer shouting at me for the time being, I took the time to type a bit tonight. Don't fret dears; I'll get to the sleepover bit soon enough. In the mean time, I hope you've enjoyed this so far and thank you for being so PATIENT (or at least, not hurting me) as I slowly update and complete this fiction. Until later, Ja nai! - Starmoon 


End file.
